DesertClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In DesertClan... Steeppaw purred. Firestorm plotted in his mind. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze padded into the warriors den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sand whipped into Dustfur's eyes. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Frozenleaf sorted herbs. She missed Cedarfang. -Icy He growled and brushed his face. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She fell asleep in her nest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dustfur stalked away to a large, shady rock. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Frozenleaf couldn't fall asleep and peered out of her den. "Are you O.K?" she asked him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, it's just this wind. Obviously the sand doesn't agree with it," he joked. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Frozenleaf smiled. "Well, becareful," she said as she padded back inside the medicine den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "I will," he called over. Dustfur smiled. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Night fell.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dustfur slowly drifted away under the rock. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) A sandstorm struck camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The wind woke him up. "Real funny!" He yowled at the wind. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The wind blew a leaf in his face. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dustfur layer his ears flat. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Frozenleaf sealed the entrance shut with Sandy's help. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) He bee-lined for the warriors den. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The next day.... Sand was piled up everywhere. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) A large, thick pile of sand blocked the entrance of the warrior's den. He tried to cow through it, realizing that the sand had formed a kind of cement-like rock. It must have rained. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Crap, we're trapped," said a warrior. "No," said an older warrior. "This happens every once in a while here, that's why we have the emergency escape hatch." "Doesn't that lead to the medicin den's basement?" asked a she-cat. "Yes, but that's the only choice we have," he replied. The warriors esacped through the hatch but ended up in the medicine den's lybrinth.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Dustfur saw lots of cobwebs, it was very eerie and ominous down there. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) It was cold an there was a stream runing down the center of the tunnel. -- Frozenleaf heard pawsteps below. "Sandy, I think the warriors are lost in the tunnels, can you go find them?" she asked the spider. "Sure thing," said Sandy as she crawled into the basement. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dustfur screamed and jumped into another a warrior, knocking him over. "Sorry!" he said softly. "Who's that?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "That's Sandy," said Fireblaze as he pushed Dustfur off of him. "You know, the medicine spider." Sandy nodded. "Hi," she said, happily. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) His eye twitched. "Hi..." Dustfur forced the word out. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sandy turned arround. "Follow me," she said. The warriors began to follow. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Badgertail padded out of the warriors den. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 02:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (No, he didn't xD It's blocked) Dustfur sighed. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) They came across a large pool of water. "Because of the rain, the cave is more flooded then normal," said Sandy. "Y'all have to swim." She used a web to swing across the water. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dustfur saw this as just another everyday obstacle. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze dove happily into the water and swam across. Same for the other cats who escaped from OceanClan. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) He didn't mind getting wet, but Dustfur didn't like how the wet sand crusted on his fur. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry!" said Sandy. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "What if I don't? Will the walls collapse?" Dustfur taunted. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um, possibly," said Sandy as a chunk of sandstone fell into the water. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Great," he murmured as a fray sand spilled on him from a crevice. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The former OceanClan cats waited for the others. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dustfur smelled herbs faintly. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The clan finished crossing the water. It took several more hours before they reached the surface. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dustfur had never hoped more for the wind and the hot sand. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) They walked outside of the medicine den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) He flopped down and fell asleep. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze tried to move the sand away from the medicine den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) He woke up and ate some fresh-kill. "Snake, lizard, roadrunner. Delicious!" Dustfur said sarcastically. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 12:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave gasped for breath, a large cut on her throat. "F-Fireblaze!" she cried out.Silverstar 19:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sandycave? Where are you?" shouted Fireblaze, worried. Icewish ♥ 21:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "N-Near the stream!" cried back Sandycave, trying to stand.Silverstar 20:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "What stream?! There is a stream?!" shouted Fireblaze. Icewish ♥ 23:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Gorgepaw bounded along the path in chase of a lizard. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:18, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "T-The one we hunted together in, and swam in!" yowled Sandycave, gripping her neck in pain.Silverstar 23:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Fireblaze ran over to the stream. Icewish ♥ 00:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sandycave sat there, silverthorn wrapped around her neck.Silverstar 00:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Fireblaze tried to free Sandycave from the thorns. Icewish ♥ 00:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sandycave struggled free, and sat there, panting.Silverstar 00:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Are you alright?" asked Fireblaze. Icewish ♥ 23:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sandycave stood up shakily. "I-I guess," she mewed.Silverstar 19:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Let's go back to camp," said Fireblaze. Icewish ♥ 00:00, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sandycave ndoded, and padded after him.Silverstar 19:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The two entered camp. Icewish ♥ 19:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sandycave ran to her den, grabbing herbs.Silverstar 20:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "What happened?" asked Sandy. Icewish ♥ 21:00, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "I got stuck in Silverthorn," mewed Sandycave, putting cobwebs and herbs on her neck.Silverstar 21:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "Do you need more cobwebs?" asked Sandy. Icewish ♥ 21:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clan